Astral Projection
by Vio Ritsu
Summary: AU. Gempa yang tidak bisa tidur karena demam, tanpa sengaja telah melakukan astral projection. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? RnR? Untuk event #FirstImpression
1. Permulaan

Astral projection

Story © Vio

Chara: Monsta

Warn: AU, Typo(s) , tidak berdasarkan EYD, No segalanya, elemental Scool, JHS story, dll

For FI.

DLDR

Happy Reading...

Hari semakin mendung. Awan-awan hitam mulai berjejeran di langit. Nampak burung-burung pipit sedang menikmati cuaca mendung sertaya menunggu hujan turun. Tapi tidak bagi anak bertopi terbalik berlambang tanah.

Ya, anak itu bernama Gempa. Gempa, anak SMP Pulau Rintis yang selalu memakai topi terbalik setiap hari, beriris mata keemasan sedang gusar di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Ia cemas melihat cuaca yang mendung dan ia lupa membawa payung. Ia memutuskan lari sekencang mungkin, berharap hujan turun setelah ia sampai di rumah.

'Cepat cepat cepat' batinnya sambil berlari. Tetapi nasib berkata lain, hujan turun dengan deras saat ia baru mencapai setengah jalan.

"Oalaah hujannya deras sekali" Gempa menggerutu karena sepertinya hujan turun bak badai karena petir menyambar-nyambat dan angin yang sangat kuat nyaris membawa dirinya terbang.

Gempa tiba di rumah dalam keadaan basah kuyup, tas dan bukunya basah dan terpaksa ia mengeringkannya. Ia tiba di rumahnya saat magrib. Maklum, ia adalah ketua OSIS dan memiliki banyak tugas yang harus dilaksanakan.

"Huachinn" Gempa bersin dengan dahsyatnya. Sepertinya ia demam karena kehujanan. Gempa segera mandi dan melaksanakan shalat magrib, lalu mulai melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Ugh, kepalaku pusing sekali." ucap Gempa sembari berjalan dengan sempoyongan dan nyaris terjatuh. Orang tuanya sedang berada di luar kota selama dua hari kedepan, jadi Gempa terpaksa mandiri mengurus dirinya sendiri yang memang anak tunggal.

" Lebih baik aku makan dulu." Gempa pun makan dengan makanan yang ia masak sendiri. Setelah itu ia memutuskan untuk tidur karena kepalanya semakin berdenyut. Gempa pun mematikan seluruh lampu rumahnya-tetapi masih mendapat penerangan dari cahaya bulan-supaya kepalanya tidak tambah berdenyut.

'Kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur?' Batinnya. Ia berusaha tertidur dengan membalik-balikkan badannya. Tetapi tetap saja ia susah untuk tidur. Mungkin karena ia terbiasa tidur larut malam. Jadi tidur lebih cepat itu sangat sulit walaupun kepalanya sangat sakit. Tetapi Gempa tetap berupaya untuk tidur dengan mengucapkan kata 'tidurlah tidurlaah tiduuur' ke otaknya.

Tetapi ada yang aneh menurut Gempa. Tubuhnya serasa mati rasa yang menurutnya enak. Dan badannya mulai bergetar seperti kesemutan karena tegangan listrik kecil, tetapi itu mengenakkan.

Dan mulai sesuatu yang dirasakannya. Seperti sesuatu yang memaksa keluar. Sepertinya rohnya mulai memberontak. Gempa panik. Tetapi ia penasaran apa yang akan terjadi. Jadi ia mulai konsentrasi dan menerima getaran tersebut. Gempa menutup matanya, sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya kembali memaksa ingin keluar. Karena konsentrasi pemuda itu yang tinggi, hal itu mudah dilaksanakan.

Gempapun membuka matanya.

"Ya tuhan!" Gempa terperanjat ketika berbalik kebelakang dan melihat dirinya sedang tertidur. " Ya tuhan apa yang terjadi?!" Pekik pemuda bermanik emas.

Ia sangat cemas. Takut. Membuat dirinya kembali memasuki tubuhnya dan terbangun.

"Hah hah hah." Gempa menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia sangat takut akan hal yang dialaminya tadi. Ngeri, pikirnya.

Akhirnya Gempa tertidur dengan sendirinya, dengan rasa cemas dalam dirinya.

.

Gempa terbangun di pagi hari. Dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau. Rambut berantakan dan mata hitam dengan kantung mata melingkar seperti mata panda. Akibat dari ia yang terbangun dan memikirkan hal yang terjadi padanya tadi malam. Gempa segera mandi dan sarapan, lalu segera berangkat ke sekolah lengkap dengan topi terbaliknya.

.

Di sekolah...

Gempa berjalan lesu di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Ia terlihat buruk sekali tidak seperti biasanya. Sebagai contoh murid teladan, ia seharusnya tidak seperti ini; berwajah murung dan sedikit berantakan. Sesekali helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya

"GEMPAA!" tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil namanya dengan sangat keras, teriaknya membuat murid-murid, guru, burung, pencuri(?), satpam dam sebagainya melihat ke orang yang membuat keributan.

"Apaan sih? Ganggu aja." pemuda yang dipanggil tidak terlalu menggubris anak yang memanggilnya itu. Memakai topi kesamping dengan setelan pakalian berwarna biru, kontras dengan topinya. Yap, dia adalah Taufan. Pemuda pembuat onar sahabatnya.

"Hehehe habis kulihat kau termenung sih."

"Yaah, begitulah Fan." Gempa menghela nafas. " Sebaiknya kita cepat, kalau tidak bisa terlambat."

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam keheningan. Sesekali Taufan melirik ke arah Gempa, lalu menolehkan pandangannya kembali.

Setiba di kelas, mereka melihat sahabatnya, memakai topi ke depan dengan normal, dengan seragam merah senada dengan topinya. Yaitu Halilintar.

" Pagi Halii." mereka menyapa serempak.

"Hn." Jawab Halilintar dingin.

"Kau tetap dingin Hali. Sekali-sekali ramah kek dengan sahabatmu ini?" Taufan pura-pura memohon dengan wajah jailnya.

"Apa urusanmu?!" Halilintar menjawab ketus tetapi tetap datar.

"Oi sudahlah. Aku tidak mau mendengar pertengkaran pagi ini." Gempa berkata sambil melipat tangannya di meja dan meletakkan kepalanya di atasnya.

Halilintar melihat ke arah Taufan seolah-olah mengatakan 'kenapa dia?' yang dibalas tidak tahu oleh Taufan dengan menaikkan bahunya.

Setelah Gempa sudah mulai tenang, ia ingin memberi tahukan kejadian semalam kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Hei kalian." Gempa memanggil dengan suara pelan. Entah mereka berdua akan dengar atau tidak.

"HOI!" Pemuda bertopi terbalik itumulai menaikkan suaranya. Tetapi mereka tidak juga mendengar. Karena kehiruk pikukan kelasnya yang sangat berisik. Gempa mulai jengkel sekarang.

"KACANG!" Gempa berteriak di dekat telinga mereka yang membuat keduanya terlonjak kaget. Gempa memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hei Gempa ada apa?"

"Hhmmpp" Gempa tetap memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak jadi." Gempa ngambek.

"Ooh ayolah Gempa, jangan membuat kami kepoo." Taufan setengah memohon.

"Huh yasudah kalau tidak ada apa-apa." Halilintar berkata sedatar-datarnya triplek datar yang paling datar.

"Ah iya iya. Kalian tau nggak?"

"Tahu apa?" Taufan mulai penasaran.

"Nggak tahu." Halilinta menjawab seadanya yang membuat Gempa menggembungkan pipinya ngambek tetapi tetap melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kemarin aku mengalami hal yang aneh. Seperti rohku mau keluar gitu."

Napas Taufan tercekat, terpaku menatap sahabatnya itu. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya.

Sedangkan Halilintar tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Iya. Waktu itu aku tidak bisa tidur. Dan tiba-tiba mengalami hal itu. Kalian tau itu apa?" Tanya Gempa.

"Kurasa kau sedang melakukan astral projection." Jawab Hali.

"Hah? Darimana kau tahu itu?" Tanya Taufan. Yang tahu bahwa temannya yang satu ini 'lumayan' takut dengan hantu. Tetapi bagaimana ia tahu apa itu astral projection?

"Oh, Aku sering mendengar teman-teman clubku membicarakan itu. Apa kau merasa seperti mati rasa dan kesemutan seperti tegangan listrik kecil?"

Gempa terpaku. Ciri-ciri yang Halilintar beri tahu sama dengan yang dialaminya.

"Aku kira itu hanya omong kosong belaka. Jadi aku tidak terlalu mempercayainya. Tapi karena kau yang mengatakan langsung padaku, aku mulai percaya." Hali menyambung kata-katanya.

"Tapii, apakah it-"

KRING KRING KRING

Tiba-tiba bell berbunyi nyaring tanda kelas akan segera dimulai. Jadi terpaksa Gempa mengundur perkataannya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera belajar." Halilintar mengakhiri obrolan singkat tersebut.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Seorang guru berpakaian seperti super hero masuk ke kelas.

"Selamat pagi Cikgu." Jawab mereka serempak.

"Baiklah anak-anak muridku. Kita akan memulai pembelajaran kita pada pagi hari ini. Kumpulkan PR kalian."

Kelas Gempa kembali menjadi hiruk pikuk dengan suara gaduh anak-anak. Ada yang sedang mengambil bukunya di dalam tas sambil bertanya pada temannya jawaban yang tidak ia ketahui, ada juga yang gusar dan panik mengetahui bahwa ia lupa mengerjakan PRnya. Untung saja Gempa, Taufan, dan Halilintar mengerjakan PR ini dengan berkelompok sejak jauh-jauh hari. Jadi mereka tidak perlu repot-repot mengangkat ember berisi air di luar ruangan kelas seperti Gopal, teman sekelas Gempa yang lupa mengerjakan PR dari guru nyentrik tersebut.

Sebaiknya kita ngeskip hal ini.

"Huuuh akhirnya istirahat juga" Desah Taufan sambil goyang kaki.

"Iya nih. Ntah apalah cikgu sebleng itu." Sindir Gopal tiba-tiba berada di belakang Taufan.

"Uaaaa kenapa kau tiba-tiba di belakangku?!" Taufan menjerit dan hampir terjatuh dari kursi dengan tidak elitnya.

"Hehehe memangnya kenapa? Masalah?!" Gopal balik bertanya.

Gempa yang mendengarkan debatan kedua temannya itu cuma bisa terdiam. Sedangkan Halilintar menatap mereka dengan tampang datarnya.

"Oh iya Hali, aku mau tanya." Bisik Gempa ke Hali.

"Hn?"

"Apakah melakukan astral projection itu berbahaya?"

"Hhmm... Menurut yang aku dengar sih tidak. Tapi katanya kalau tali perak yang menghubungkan roh dengan tubuh kita putus, maka roh akan terjebak selamanya." Jelas Halilintar.

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti maksud mereka. Karena sebelumnya aku tidak mempercayainya. Jadi aku acuhkan saja." Halilintar kembali berdialog. Gempa hanya termenung mendengarkan. Jika itu tidak berbahaya, maka ia bisa ngengulanginya lagi nanti malam. Itulah yang dipikirannya.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah jam 5 sore, Anak beriris keemasan itu langsung menuju kamarnya untuk mandi, dan makan malam. Setelah itu langsung menunaikan shalat wajibnya. Setelah menyelesaikan PR untuk besok, ia membuka laptop dan memasang modem. Setelah nerwork laptopnya hidup, Ia menuliskan kata 'Astral Projection' di Google.

'Wau banyak sekali.' Gumamnya dalam hati.

Sangat banyak ulasan terntang astral projection, bahkan tata cara melakukannya. Gempa pun ngeklik blok tersebut.

Setelah membaca dari berbagai ulasan mengenai astral projection, ia mulai menaiki ranjang untuk tidur.

Inilah yang akan dilakukannya.

Gempa tertidur, tetapi pikirannya ia usahakan untuk terbangun. Rasanya lebih sulit dari kemarin yang dilakukan secara tidak sengaja.

Setelah menunggu sebentar, akhirnya Gempa merasakan apa yang dirasakannya lemarin. Badannya mati rasa dan kesemutan. Lalu ada suara-suara yang menakutkan terdengar. Gempa tetap menutup matanya. Membiarkan suara itu berlalu. Karena menurut di internet itu tahap yang memang harus dilalui. Lalu inilah saatnya tiba.

Ia mulai menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya melalui pikiran seperti yang diperintah oleh blok tersebut. Lalu membayangkan sesuatu yang ringan seperti gelembung.

Dan sekarang ia merasakan sesuatu mulai naik. Semakin tinggi.

Saat Gempa membuka mata, ia kembali mendapati dirinya sedang tertidur.

"Aku, berhasil lagi." Ucap Gempa terpaku.

.

.

TBC...

Halooo Vio balik lagiiii.

Kali ini sempat-sempatnya nulis padahal mau ujian :v

Dipersembahkan untuk First Imperestion...

Cerita ini terinspirasi saat membaca fanfic Friend of Another Dimention. Waktu itu memang bingung mo cari ide apa. Jadi ini aja deh. Ga tau ini masuk peraturan apa nggak. Yang penting udah bikin. Ini TwoShoot kok ga panjang-panjang. Okelah Vio ngundurin diri dulu

Leave your review please *-*


	2. New Trouble

"Aku berhasil lagi."

 **Astral Projection**

 **Story © Vio**

 **Chara © Monsta**

 **Warn: typo(s), OOC, AU, teens, EYDsedikitberantakan, aneh, no robots,aliens, dll.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Happy reading~~**

* * *

"Ba-bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" gumam Gempa. Ia masih tidak mengerti apa ini walaupun ia sudah diberi tahu Halilintar di sekolah dan searching di internet. Tapi Gempa masih belum paham. "Lebih baik aku jalan-jalan sebentar. Menurut artikel yang kubaca, aku bisa melakukan apa saja." Gempa pun mencoba mengangkat tubuh-astralnya- untuk terbang. Dan ternyata berhasil.

Gempa tidak percaya apa yang sedang dialaminya sekarang. Ia bisa terbang dan menembus tembok bahkan langit-langit rumahnya. Gempa terbang masih memakai piyama tidurnya. Ia bingung ingin kemana. Langit cerah bercahayakan bulan purnama. Masyarakat kemungkinan sedang tidur sekarang.

"Apa aku kunjungi Halilintar saja ya?" gumam anak bermata emas itu.

"Tidak tidak. Nanti aku mengganggu tidurnya."

"Eh tapi aku harus bagaima sekarang?" kegundahan menyelimuti Gempa. Antara bimbang ingin pergi ke rumah Hali atau tetap di kamarnya. Tetapi ia sangat bosan dan memutuskan pergi ke rumah temannya tersebut.

Gempa terbang melewati beberapa rumah. Melihat keadaan rumah orang lain dengan menembusnya. Ia yakin tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya. Beberapa kali Gempa terkekeh melihat kejadian lucu di rumah tetangga tetangganya. Tapi mereka memberikan respon lain. Seakan baru merasakan makhluk halus lewat yang membuat mereka merinding seketika.

"Haaah aduh rumah Hali jauh banget sih." keluhnya. Gempa terlihat kelelahan harus melewati rumah rumah satu persatu. Tapi saat melewati sebuah kamar anak kecil, terasa ada yang janggal menurut Gempa.

Terlihat seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar 6 tahun melihat padanya dari balik selimut. "Ha? Apakah ia bisa melihatku?" kata Gempa pelan.

"Halo adik kecil." sapa pemuda itu dengan ramah.

"KYAAAA. IBU TOLONG AKU, IBUUU!"

"Haaaaa?" Gempa melongo saat melihat anak itu malah lari ketakutan. 'Ish malang kali nasibku. Udah nyapa baik-baik malah dikira hantu. Lebih baik aku pergi saja daripada mendapat masalah.' ucapnya dalam hati. Dan sepertinya Gempa masih tidak tahu diri bahwa sekarang ia sedang berpisah dengan raganya. Gempa pun meninggalkan kamar itu dengan cepat. Gempa dapat mendengar dari jauh anak itu terkejut dan bingung saat melihat Gempa tidak ada lagi dan ibunya yang mencoba menenangkannya.

Setelah tiba di kamar Halilintar, Gempa pun melihat pemuda berkaos merah itu sedang belajar di meja belajarnya. Sebenarnya Gempa ingin menyapa Hali, tetapi ia sadar, sekarang ia sedang seperti apa.

"Hhmm apa lebih baik aku pulang saja ya?" kata Gempa ragu.

Tapi ada yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba Hali merasa terganggu dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang-menghadap Gempa. Terlihat dari wajah pria itu bahwa ia terkejut seperti melihat sesuatu yang ganjil. Apakah Halilintar bisa melihat diriku? Batin Gempa.

"Ge-ge-gempa-" Suara Halilintar tercekat. Ia sangat terkejut melihat seseorang yang berada di hadapannya kini. Sebenarnya Halilintar adalah seorang anak indigo, tetapi ia tak pernah memberitahukannya kepada teman dan sahabatnya karena ia takut mereka mengetahuinya. Sebenarnya ia mengetahui tentang astral projection itu bukan dari teman-teman klubnya, tetapi karena ia sendiri yang mengetahui dan sering mengalaminya. Dan ia tak menyangka bahwa sahabatnya juga bisa melakukan itu tetapi bukan karena memiliki indra ke-enam sepertinya.

"Hah? Hali? Apa kau bisa melihatku?" Gempa melambai lambaikan tangannya ke muka Halilintar yang sedang termenung.

"A-a-i-iya."

"Waaa kok bisa? Apa kau punya indra ke enam atau indigo?"

"I-iya. Kau pergilah! Aku takut melihatmu."

Inilah mengapa Halilintar tidak memberi tahu teman-temannya jika ia bisa melihat hal gaib. Karena ia sendiri takut pada hantu walaupun sering melihatnya. Trauma yang dialaminya telah membuat keberaniannya berkurang.

"Hei Hali, ini cuma aku. Jadi jangan takut!" kata Gempa sebal.

"Haaah tapi tetap saja kau menakutkan. Sana duduk di kasurku. Jangan mendekat!"

Gempa menuruti perkataan Halilintar. Ia sedikit kelelahan. Halilintar duduk di samping Gempa. Ia ingin bertanya sesuatu.

"Jadi, kau berhasil melakukannya lagi?" kata Halilintar.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat."

"Hn."

Keheningan melanda ruangan tersebut. Masing masing dari mereka tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana walaupun sebenarnya banyak yang ingin mereka bicarakan. Jarum jam terus berputar dan malam semakin larut.

.

.

"Halo adek."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara asing di kamar Halilintar yang tidak diketahui asalnya darimana. Mereka berdua sangat terkejut dan terlonjak. Dan samar-samar seseorang mulai menampakkan dirinya. Pemuda berambut ungu, berusia sekitar 25 tahun, memakai kacamata ungu dan sepatu ungu tengah menatap mereka dengan senyuman ceria tetapi sedikit menyeramkan.

Inilah sebenarnya yang ditakuti oleh Halilintar.

"Si-siapa kau?!" tanya Gempa.

"Kau? Jangan-jangan kau juga satu komplotan dengan mereka satu tahun yang lalu?!" teriak Halilintar. Gempa merasa bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh temannya itu.

"Maksudmu apa, Hali? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Nanti saja aku jelaskan, Gempa. Lebih baik kau lawan dia karena aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa!"

"Hahahaha, aduuh sepertinya kau masih mengingatnya adik kecil." pemuda itu tertawa saat melihat Halilintar.

"Kau, jangan berani mengganggu temanku!" Ancam anak bermata merah itu.

"Ha? Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan kepadaku adik kecil? Bahkan menyentuhku saja sekarang kau tidak bisa."

"Hei, jangan meremehkannya!" tiba-tiba Gempa berdiri di depan Halilintar dan merentangkan tangannya seolah melindunginya.

"Ara? Ada pahlawan kesiangan rupanya. Walaupun kau bisa keluar dari tubuhmu, kau tetap tidak bisa melawanku karena tidak punya kekuatan."

"Sebenarnya.. Kau siapa?" tanya Gempa.

"Aku? Kau tanya siapa aku? Kau tanya saja pada temanmu itu. Dia pasti mengenalku." Pria itu sedikit menyeringai.

"Hali, sebenarnya siapa dia?"

Sebelum Halilintar sempat menjawab, pria tersebut sudah menarik duluan tangan Gempa. "Eeiits, sebelum kau mengatakannya, aku harus membawa dia dulu. Babayy."

"Tidak, jangaaan! Hali tolong." Pinta Gempa. Tapi terlambat, sebelum Hali sempat melangkah, mereka sudah hilang duluan.

"Ah sialan. Sepertinya aku harus menyusul."

.

.

Tbc

.

* * *

Halooo Vio balik lagi. Huweeee kok jadinya gini sih? T.T Pendek banget.

Ada yang ga tau astral projection? Huweee sebenarnya Vio mau kopiin dari google, tapi karena Vio ngetik di hp, jadi ga bisa TAT

Entah kenapa nulis di hp sangat sulit. Tulisannya lari lari entah kemana. Sebelumnya aja pas Vio tulis dan save yang keluar malah tulisan-tulisan aneh kayak text alignt, strong , ya kira kira begitulah. Trus jadinya Vio hapus dan tulis dari awal :'' mau ngasih line aja butuh perjuangan berkali kali.

Oke Vio cuma mau jelasin secara singkat apa itu astral projection. Astral projection adalah saat jiwa melakukan perjalanan ke tempat lain, tanpa diiringi oleh raga atau tubuh. Saat astral projection terjadi, jiwa kita melakukannya dengan sadar bahkan bisa melihat tubuh kita yang terbaring. Dan ini bisa dilakukan oleh siapa saja dan dipelajari. Hehehe sebenarnya seeorang akan terbangun langsung ketika ia ketakutan atau terancam. Tapi karena ini fiksi, yaa tak apa lah :v jadi jangan terlalu percaya sama fic ini xD

Entah kenapa jadi gini akhirnya. Susah nulis panjang panjang. Tambah gaje. Kacau banget. Niatnya pengen bikin multichap, eh ga jadi. Entahlah. Mungkin chap3 akan menjadi chap terakhir.(mungkin).

See you all

Krisarnya mohon

Review please *-*


End file.
